1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a wire-identification kit and, more particularly, to wire-identification plugs for assisting users to reconnect a plurality of wires after they are removed from an electronic device.
2. Prior Art
As is known, in the implementation of electrical systems it is essential that all the used electric cables be identified in relation to a system diagram so as to facilitate their installation and subsequent interventions for maintenance.
Various different forms of strips and bands including identifying and/or or other indicia thereon heretofore have been provided for securement about and/or support from a mid-portion of an elongated member. However, these previously known devices are not specifically designed for use in identifying elongated cables and, accordingly, do not include the simplified structure of the instant invention capable of attaching an identifying tag to the insulation disposed about an electrical cable or wire in a manner such that the identifying tag will be maintained stationary on the cable, independent of vertical or horizontal orientation of the cable and/or vibration of the cable.
Another common method of identifying wires, electrical terminals and the like comprises attaching pre-printed strips of marked, adhesive tape on the wire to create the desired marking. Commonly, such pre-printed strips are provided on small cards, which can be carried around with the electrician or electrical technician responsible for marking the wires. The disadvantage of such a method of marking wires is that it is difficult and time consuming to wrap a number of pieces of adhesive tape around the wire to be marked one at a time. It is particularly difficult to mark wires in such a fashion when the wires are disposed in a tight space. A further disadvantage of such devices is that the adhesive tape upon which each of the symbols constituting the marking is placed commonly wear out after a period of time. The adhesive may also become loosened due to heat or high humidity.
Accordingly, a need remains for multi-colored wire-identification plugs for electronic devices, which overcome the above-noted shortcomings.